Shave Ice for the Seals
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Kanani Akina ran across the beach, her brown hair flying. It was a hot morning in mid-August, and it would be perfect for selling shave ice. If you she could find Pika! She knew he often hung out at Olino Cove, but after it had become known to the public, he had told her he didn't like to go there anymore. Still, Kanani had never known Pika to be honest. Kanani/Pika


**Disclaimer: **I do not own American Girl, or Kanani or Pika or Mrs. Akina or Celina. I actually do own Kanani, but I don't think the doll counts. Like I own one of tons of dolls, but I don't have any rights to Kanani. Something like that.

Anyway, here's a new oneshot. It's Kanani/Pika, but I know that's not specified because neither Pika or Kanani is in the characters. I don't know why Kanani isn't, because Mia and Jess and Kailey and Marisol and probably other Girl of the Years are, but McKenna isn't either so I guess not new ones. Saige probably won't be either (sorry, had to mention her, because she comes out tomorrow! I know I shouldn't know about her yet, but everyone does. I already got the January catalogue with her in it!)

Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

Kanani Akina ran across the beach, her brown hair flying. It was a hot morning in mid-August, and it would be perfect for selling shave ice. If you she could find Pika! She knew he often hung out at Olino Cove, but after it had become known to the public, he had told her he didn't like to go there anymore. Still, Kanani had never known Pika to be honest.

Olino Cove, however, was deserted when Kanani reached it. On such a hot day, Kanani was tempted to sit down on the rocks and rest, but precious time that the shave ice cart could be out was seeping away. Kanani turned around and ran back into town, stopping at her family's store, Akina's Shave Ice and Sweet Treats. Mrs. Akina stood at the register, waiting for a young boy to decide what kind of shave ice he wanted. Kanani drummed her feet on the ground impatiently, staring out the window in case Pika went by while she was waiting for her mother. _Finally_, the boy ordered his shave ice, paid, and left the shop. Kanani hurried up to her mother.

"Mom!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen Pika?"

Mrs. Akina looked thoughtful, then shook her head. "No, I haven't, Kanani. Why are you looking for him?"

"I want to sell shave ice right now, while it's sunny," Kanani explained. "But I can't find Pika. He's not at Olino Cove and I haven't seen him in town."

Mrs. Akina shrugged. "Maybe he's out with his father on one of their boat tours. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Why don't you set up the cart without him?"

"Dad said I can't work alone," Kanani said. She didn't want to tell her mother she was afraid to ask Celina for help. "Oh, he can't be out on a boat tour! He won't be back for forever."

Kanani had just left the shop when Pika appeared, smiling in a rather smug way. "I heard you were looking for me," he said. "I must say, you're finally becoming smart and realizing I am the answer to everything."

Kanani was so relieved to see him, she threw her arms around him. "Finally, Pika!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

Pika shook her off and shrugged. "I was at Olino Cove," he said. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to sell shave ice!" Kanani exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you _were not _at Olino Cove! I went there and you weren't!"

Pika shrugged again. "Fine, I was at the beach. It doesn't matter. Did it ever occur to you maybe _I _don't want to sell shave ice?"

Kanani rolled her eyes. "It's money for you, Pika. Of course it didn't occur to me, and of course you want to sell shave ice. Let's go! It's already eleven! Don't you care about the Monk Seals?"

Pika muttered something under his breath, but Kanani ignored him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the beach and to the shave ice cart, which was still standing where it had been for a week. "Hurry and we can open in a few minutes!" Kanani exclaimed urgently. "_Hurry up_!"

Pika rolled his eyes but hurried anyway. Shortly, the cart was up and running. "Yell at people to come and by the shave ice," Kanani said, staring at all the people who looked at the cart and walked away. "Tell them it's for the seals!"

Pika shrugged for the third time and began to yell, "Money for the shave ice is donated to the Hawaiian Monk Seal, which is going extinct! Come buy our shave ice!"

Kanani joined in yelling, and after a while people did begin to come to the cart to buy shave ice. "We make a good team," Pika said as another person left with a shave ice. "Of course, we'd make a better team if I didn't do all the work."

"Pika," Kanani said warningly. Then she laughed. "Whatever, Pika. Thanks."

Pika grinned. "No problem, he said. I'm just that kind of person."

* * *

Kanani just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Did you like it? I hope so! Pretty pretty pretty please review! I love reviews!

Linley =)


End file.
